Bow-Wow Again!
by umbreonblue
Summary: Inumine drags both teams into performing at the Bow-Wow House. This time, Otori and Hiragi are in the crowd.


Both Team Otori and Team Hiragi were called to the Bow-Wow House by Inumine.

"Oi, minna-san! Can you perform with me today?" Inumine asks, already in costume. Some were shocked, some (Sawatari) just sighed. "There's **no way** we're doing **that** again!" Both Tengenji and Tsukigami yell. "There's **no way** we're wearing those costumes!" Both Ugawa and Toraishi yell.

"Oh, c'mon! We're short on people here! Please?" Inumine begs. They still refused. "I'll give you guys discounts on food here for life!" Inumine cries. Lighting up at the offer, Hoshitani exclaims, "Alright! We'll help you out!" " **Huh**?!" Tengenji exclaims in shock. Sighing, Tsukigami says, "Well..if our leader says we have to." Both Kuga and Nayuki agreed.

Toraishi and Ugawa try to escape, only to be caught by Kuga and Tengenji. "Oh **no** , you don't. If **we** have to suffer from this, **you'll** suffer with us," Tengenji says smirking. Kuga only nods in agreement. Both Toraishi and Ugawa struggle to get free, only for Tatsumi to say, "We have to help out our team mate." Sighing, they both give up.

Changing into the shumai-inu costumes, they get ready to perform. Unbeknownst to them, Otori and Hiragi were walking by, right in front of the Bow-Wow House.

Once on stage, they form a single line. Otori and Hiragi are surprised to see both of their teams here, and in shumai-inu costumes at that. Sensing an opportunity, Otori gets out his phone, and hits record. Then, the music starts, and they start dancing.

"If you're hungry, come to the Bow-Wow House

Everyone's smiling at the Bow-Wow House

Bow-wow House

Bow-wow House"

*they all spin around*

"Meat-filled _shumai_ with meat juices

Shrimp _shumai_ with lots of shrimp"

Then Hositani gets dizzy, and falls.

"Bow-Wow...Wahhhh!"

Thus, resulting in a domino effect, everyone falling down on stage.

"Hoshitani...!" Tengenji yells angrily. "I'm sorry!" Hoshitani yells back. Then, they hear a familiar laughter. Look towards the sound, they see Otori laughing, and Hiragi... **smiling?!** All were so shocked and embarrassed, blushing slightly. They quickly get off stage, and change clothes. "Let's... **never** mention this **ever** again," Tsukigami suggests. Everyone else agreed. Now, they have to live with the embarrassment, since Otori posted the video he got on his phone online. It now has over a million views and likes.

Omake:

Hoshitani was pouting, upset that Otori-senpai had the nerve to do that. Otori... was just amused, smiling, then he gave Hoshitani a few head pats. "I'm sorry, OK. But you have to admit, you boys looked ridiculous in those costumes. I just had to laugh." Glaring at him, Hoshitani responds, "I'm still angry with you." Raising an eyebrow, Otori leans down, and kisses Hoshitani on the cheek. Blushing, Hoshitani puts a hand to his cheek, "Wha-what was that for?" Whispering in a low voice, Otori says, "You looked very cute in that costume, is all." This just caused Hoshitani to blush brighter. Satisfied, Otori backs off, only for Hoshitani to lean up and kiss him on the cheek back. "D-don't think I forgive you just yet," Hoshitani stutters, blushing, walking away as fast as he can. Blinking, Otori smiles, thinking of ways for Hoshitani to forgive him.

Omake #2:

Hiragi is in front of his team, stoic as ever. Then, to their surprise, he says, "I don't mind you guys performing for Bow-Wow House. It's good practice. Next time, tell me. I would like to evaluate your performance." All of them were shocked, except Inumine. "Really? You'll come to watch?" Inumine asks excitedly. Hiragi nods. "Yay!" Inumine then sings and barks, as per usual. The others were thinking _'He probably just wants to laugh at us when we wear those costumes.'_ "By the way, those costumes suited you," Hiragi asks, glasses flashing to hide a small smile, coughing to hide his chuckles. They, except Inumine, were all stunned. Clapping his hands, Hiragi orders, "Let's get back to practice." Then, practice continues, as per usual.


End file.
